Oficialmente Tuyo
by Anouk Lice Haru
Summary: OneShort.Draco espera a Hermione todos los días en la esquina de la biblioteca pero un día se retrasa en ir y cuando la chica llega se desatarán las confesiones.


¡Hola! bueno vengo con un OneShort de Draco y Hermione. NO es gran cosa pero tampoco esta mal así que dejo que opineis vosotros. Ya sabeis " Un OneShort con RR es un OneShort feliz" D xD.

Como creo que no se pueden poner letras de canciones pues os lo digo: leed el OneShort con la canción "Officially Yours" de Craig David, esta genial.

P.D: Todo lo que acabo de escribir es Oficialmente de J.K Rowling, por ahora no tengo el pelo rubio y ni mucho menos cuarenta y pico de años así que Oficialmente los personajes no son mios (ya me gustaría a mi, ya...xD).

** Oficialmente Tuyo**

Ahí estaba ella, con sus brazos llenos de libros dirijiendose a la biblioteca, como hacía todos los días a la misma hora, nunca se retrasaba.

Poco a poco se acercó a ella, aunque sabía que no le iba a decir nada, un Malfoy no debe de hablar con una sangre sucia, esa frase siempre se la repetía una y mil veces su padre, pero era tan difícil no caer en la tentación...al final siempre acaba yendo a aquella esquina todos los días, a la misma hora y se deleitaba con la imagen de Hermione Granger, sólo eran unos segundos, los que tardaba ella en pasar por ese pasillo y meterse por la puerta de la biblioteca. Y así fue, Hermione pasó por delante de él, sin percatarse de su presencia, y pasó de largo y él la siguió hasta la puerta de la biblioteca, sabía que ese era su límite, si llegaba a sobrepasar esa puerta estaría perdido, totalmente perdido, así que una vez la vio sentarse en su silla él se fue a su sala común.

Al día siguiente volvió a aquella esquina, pero algo no iba bien, ya era la hora y Granger no había llegado, ella era puntual, muy puntual¿cómo que llevaba cinco minutos de retraso? se empezó a poner nervioso ¿y si no pasaba ese día? ¡tenía que pasar! ese era el único momento del día en en que se sentía realmente él, si no llegara a pasar sería como no respirar.

En ese momento se oyeron pasos, pasos acelerados que se dirigian a él, se asomó por la esquina y la vio. Llevaba el pelo más revuelto de lo normal, su uniforme, siempre perfectamente colocado, ahora estaba muy descolocado y lo mas raro ¡no llevaba ningun libro!, se fijó más en la joven y entonces las vio, cristalinas, transparentes, brillantes, puras...empañando su rostro caían miles de lágrimas, una tras otra sin parar.

Sin pensarselo dos veces salió de la esquina y siguió a la chica. Entró a la biblioteca, vacia como siempre, y en la mesa más apartada donde nada más que un rayo de luz la iluminaba se encontraba Hermione. Sus hombros se combulsionaban, tenía la cabeza enterrada entre sus brazos y las piernas subidas a la silla, lenta, muy lentamente se acercó a ella y suavemente le posó una mano en el pelo, que caía desordenadamente por la mesa.

- Granger -susurró.

Hermione levantó la cabeza, sus ojos estaban rojos de llorar y sus mejilla empapadas por las lágrimas.

- Marchate Malfoy -contestó ella intentando mantener la voz firme.

¿Qué se marchara? ¿cómo se iba a marchar? no podía irse y dejarla ahí, sola, llorando desconsoladamente.

- ¿Qué te han hecho? -preguntó él.

Hermione soltó una carcajada amarga, sobrecogedora, que podría haber asustado hasta al mismísimo Voldemort. La miró a los ojos, llenos de dolor, de tristeza.

- ¿De verdad te interesa Malfoy? -preguntó con ira.

- Granger ¿qué te han hecho? -volvió a preguntar.

Esta vez preocupado, nunca, jamás había visto a Hermione así y era tan horrible ver como sufria que habría dado su propia vida tan solo para que la casataña pusiera una sonrisa de esas que ponía cuando estaba con Potter o Weasley, feliz, alegre, llena de vida...esas sonrisas eran unas de las cosas que lo hacian levantarse por las mañanas. Soñaba con que algún día una de esas sonrisas fueran para él, sólo y exclusivamente para él.

- Me han matado

Draco la miró estupefacto ¿pero de que hablaba? ella no estaba muerta, estaba viva, vivísima, él mismo la estaba viendo, tocando...

- Granger deja de decir tonterias, estas viva ¿no te das cuenta que te estoy tocando y viendo?

- Puede que este viva en presencia, pero muerta por dentro, me han quitado todo lo que más quería -contestó ella hipando.

- ¿De que hablas?

- No te hagas el idiota Malfoy, seguro que tú estabas al tanto, tú y tus estúpidos amigos -escupió.

- Realmente no se de que me estas hablando, estoy perdido.

- ¡Habeis matado a mi mejor amigo! -exclamó con rábia, furia y llorando.

Draco no contestó, no le salian las palabras de la boca, tenía un nudo que le impedía hacer cualquier acto de voz. ¿Los mortífagos habían matado al mejor amigo de Granger? eso era imposible, el no se había enterado de nada.

Levantó la vista hacia la castaña y el mundo se le vino a los pies, verla ahí tan desprotegida, con el rostro empapado de lágrimas lo hacía sufrir, así que sin pensarlo se acercó más a ella y la abrazó, sintiendo la entrecortada y dulce respiración de ella.

Hermione se quedó estatica al sentir como los fuertes brazos del Slytherin abrazarla hasta casi dejarla sin aliento, como si temiera que se pudiera escapar. El corazón de la castaña se aceleró tanto que temía que se le fuera a salir del pecho, las lágrimas ya no salian y el dulce aroma a menta del chico le hacían debil. Desde que había empezado el curso había nota la presencia de Malfoy en aquella esquina todos los días, como también se había dado cuenta de cuando él la seguía hasta la puerta de la biblioteca y se quedaba ahí unos segundos mirandola y después desaparecía hasta el día siguiente en el mismo lugar a la misma hora.

Los dos levantaron la cabeza a la vez y cuando sintieron que el chocolate y la plata de sus ojos se derretían y quemaban se acercaron lentamentre y juntaron los labio, al principio fue un simple roce, un roce que les causó un incomodo pero agradable escalofrio, después el beso se volvió más intenso, la necesidad de tocarse y tenerse era tanta que si no fuera por los pasaos apresurados, suguramente de Minerva McGonagall, que los interrumpieron se hubieran entregado el uno al otro en aquel pasillo.

Dos días, ni uno más ni uno menos, eso fue lo que Hermione tuvo que esperar para que en una clase de Transformaciones, con Slytherin, le llegara una nota.

_" Te espero esta tarde a las 8:30h. en el roble del lago._

_No faltes_

_D.M"_

La castaña la leyó dos veces, sin lugar a dudas esa letra era la de Malfoy ¡y la quería ver en el roble del lago!, sin poder evitarlo le vino a la cabeza el beso, dulce, suave, fogoso después, se ruborizó y nerviosa guardó la nota en el bolsillo de su capa.

Draco había estado atento a la reacción de la castaña y se había reido por lo bajo al ver el rubor que cubria sus mejillas al, seguramente, recordar el beso. Desde aquel día no se había podido sacar de la cabeza ese beso y tuvo que esperar dos días para no presionar a Hermione por miedo a que se asustara.

Hermione bajó las escaleras de los dormitorios que daban a la sala común nerviosa, ya eran las 8:15h. como no sediera prisa no llegaría.

Con pasos rápidos y sin mirar a su alrededor atravesó la sala común hasta que una voz la detuvo.

- ¡Hermione!

La chica se dio la vuelta respirando con dificultad ¿y ahora que escusa les iba a dar?

- Ho-hola Harry, Ron -saludó nerviosa.

- ¿A dónde vas? -preguntó Ron.

- Pues yo...voy a la biblioteca -contestó.

Se metió una mano en el bolsillo de la tunica nerviosa.

- Oh vamos Hermione! ya es casi hora de cenar, descansa un poco, se te va a hacer cara de libro -dijo Ron con una sonrisa.

La castaña frunció el ceño.

- Y a tí se te va a hacer cara de bludger de tanto hablar de quidditch y no digo nada, así que deja que estudie en paz -contestó mordaz Hermione haciendo un aspaviento con la mano que tenía metida en el bolsillo.

Dispuesta a irse se dió media vuelta pero la voz de Harry le hizo retroceder.

- Hermione se te ha caido esto -dijo el moreno cojiendo un papelito del suelo que se le había caido a Hermione del bolsillo.

Hermione miró el papel que se le había caido y que ahora leía Harry. Con una mueca de horror le quitó el papelito a Harry que tenía una expresión indescifrable, ¡era la nota de Malfoy!.

- Hermione ¿qué...? -murmuró el moreno para que Ron no escuchara.

- Harry por favor -suplicó ella en el mismo tono.

- Cuando vuelvas me vas a tener que explicar muchas cosas, como te haga algo lo mato ¿me escuchas? -susurró entre dientes.

- No se lo digas a Ron.

Harry simplemente asintió y se volvió a sentar ¿cómo Hermione había llegado a ese punto? sólo esperaba que el estúpido de Malfoy no le hiciera nada por que si no...

Draco esperaba nervioso en el roble, llevaba cinco minutos de retraso, otra vez, estuvo a punto de darse la vuelta e irse cuando escuchó un suave y ahogado "ya estoy aquí". Miró a la cataña sorprendido, llevaba el pelo en un moño mal hecho, y se notaba que había ido corriendo por su respiración entrecortada.

- Creía que no vandrías -murmuró mirandola a los ojos.

- Tenía cosas que hacer ¿qué querías? -preguntó fria.

- Te juro que yo no sabía nada de lo de tu amigo.

Hermione tragó en seco, había sido un golpe muy fuerte enterarse de que unos encapuchados vestidos de negro habían entrado a casa de su mejor amigo muggle y lo habían matado. Sabía que Malfoy no había sido pero al fin y al cabo su padre era uno de ellos.

- Malfoy si me has hecho venir sólo para eso me voy, ese tema ya está aclarado -dijo dando media vuelta.

Draco asustado de que se fuera la agarró del brazo y la pegó a su cuerpo.

- Yo en realidad quería hablar sobre el beso -dijo en un susurro muy cerca de su cara.

Hermione cerró los ojos, cogió aire y los volvió a abrir, tener al rubio tan cerca le hacía perder los papeles.

- Si has venido a decirme que fue un error y que no se volvera a repetir no te preocupes lo entiendo -dijo ella mirandolo drectamente a los ojos.

Draco soltó una carcajada fresca ¿estaba loca? ¿un error? pero si había deseado darle ese beso desde que había empezado el curso.

- No se donde le ves la gracia Malfoy.

- ¿Un error? llevaba deseando darte ese beso desde hace mucho tiempo -contestó él acercando más sus labios a los d ella.

- ¿Qué? -preguntó Hermione estupefacta, no se esperaba tal declaración.

- No voy a volverlo a repetir Hermione.

- La verdad es que no fue desagradable, estuvo bastante bien ¿no crees, Draco? -preguntó hacíando retintín en el nombre.

El rubio no contestó, se abalanzó a los labios de Hermione y la chica no se impedió. Bebían uno del otro como si la vida les fuera en ello y de vez en cuando reían como unos niños pequeños que saben que estan haciendo algo malo pero que no quieren dejar de hacerlo y les entra la risa floja.

- ¿Entonces esto qué significa? -preguntó Hermione en un cuando se separaron para respirar.

- Que soy oficialmente tuyo -contestó él con un intenso brillo en los ojos.

Hermione soltó una risa cantarina y besó a Draco.

Desde una torre del castillo un moreno estaba mirando un mapa donde extraños puntos con nombres aparecian andando por todo el pergamino. Con un suspiro y un golpe de barita cerró el mapa, lo guardó en su baúl y colocandose bien las gafas se tumbó en su cama desistiendo en ir ese noche a cenar. Ese par de irresponsables se estaban besando, era indudable ya que los puntos con sus nombres estaban tan juntos que casi rozaban la fusión. Inevitablemente miró la foto que tenía en la mesita de noche y su vista se dirigió hasta una pelirroja sonrriente que sujetaba un bonito albun de fotos, que le había regalado él para navidad, el amor era algo inevitable e irresponsable o si no que se lo digeran a él, que se había enamorado de la hermana de su mejor amigo.

La pareja se separó y cogidos de la mano se dirigieron al castillo, una vez en la puerta del Gran Salón se separaron y con un "nos vemos esta noche, te quiero" y un peligroso beso, entraron cada uno por separado al gran comendor, hasta esa noche, donde los amantes se volverían a encontrar para demostrarse lo equivocado que estaba el mundo al decir que puros e impuros nunca pueden estar juntos. Por que el amor es algo que viene cuando menos te lo esperas y si no lo aprovechas pasa de largo y puede que nunca vuelva.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Espero que os haya gustado, dadme vuestra opinión apretando ese botoncito donde pone "GO" en esa esquinita derecha, please.

Para quien aprete ese botoncito ganara un Draco Oficialmente Suyo xDxD.


End file.
